Gundam Seed: Convergence
by Kamigawa Nagamaki
Summary: an ex-soldier,an escapee experiment plus 3 people with amnesia in helopolis will change history or future I KNOW SUMMARY SUCKS but read and review plz AxC KxL DxM MxM more pairings later


Sorry everyone for not updating my fan fics but the hsc is killing me and I don't have much time left so this is like the last update till most likely next year but I hope for sooner any way I got to write this fan fic before it goes away from my head and it is a spin off explaining some element that will occur in my Digimon fic so I hope you like it

Disclaimers: I don't own any of Gundam series, ah my goddess or any other stuff that is not an oc or og (original Gundam)

G.U.N.D.A.M

Rezuki Gard Kamishugo just crouched in the small confined area that he was trapped in thinking of what just happened in the last moments.

FLASHBACK

Rezu just woken up from being phased through that portal that did nothing but shoved in a world of trouble.

He clutch his head as he noticed 2 people next to him, a middle aged dark skinned woman with long white hair down to her waist and a late teenager with black hair also down to her waist. (3 guesses who they are)

It was dark so he couldn't see much detail but he got the feeling that he was in a storehouse or some kind.

While he attempted to search blindly in the dark he heard a voice behind him "Itai, my head." Gard turned around to find the voice came from the middle aged woman. The figure begun to stand up and stared at the man in front of her.

"Who are you?" she demanded.

Rezu looked dumbly at the woman as the building begun to shake successfully waking up the final person. "What? What's going on?" cried the young girl struggle to stand but suddenly an explosion threw then in different direction.

Rezu suddenly felt himself being thrown into a cockpit which suddenly closes before the debris collapsed on him.

FLASHBACK ENDS

When he finally recalled what happened he stood up hoped to find a door or at least way out when suddenly the entire cockpit sprang into life.

**All Systems online.**

Rezu looked around and suddenly seeing monitors opening around him as he moved his head as he saw some sort of black wrap above him descending down on him. When it began to engulf him his body begun to feel pain all over his body.

"ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

When it was over that same voice suddenly spoke again.

**Synchronize suit 100 complete.**

**Metabolism: stable**

**Heart rate: stable**

Rezu waited a while as he wonder what's going on as he slowly bean to float off the floor and fell pressure pushing in both front and back until the final message burn in his mind

**All systems green Burning Gundam Activated**

_Burning Gundam? _

_#!#&#!#_

Skuld was very confused, one moment she woke up, then the ground shook, an explosion send her and another woman flying into a large room and landed painfully on their backs.

"Itai" moaned Skuld with swirls in her eyes.

She was soon sent into a world of slap and a shout "Wake up sleepy head, if you what to live this is no time for a nap." Skuld suddenly snapped out of her stupor and saw a very familiar face. But before she could recognize her the figure tackled both of them into the floor as a hail of bullets just passed through their heads.

"FATHER YOU TRATIOR!"

Skuld looked around to see a young man quickly dragging 2 people behind him with little effort. Without notice she too was quickly carried along.

#

When the group reaches a turn a young boy with brown hair quickly tried to open the door.

"Quickly we'll be safe in this shelter here…"

"Is their someone out there?" cried the responder.

The boy quickly replied "Yes, me and 4 other people."

"5! But we only have enough room for one more. Try Shelter 37 in the left block-"

BOOM!!

A cold voice behind the group replied "Sorry but it seems that option is out."

Then the responder spoke up again this time it was a different person "I am willing to trade spots with one of you but choose quickly I am coming up."

Then the elevator door open and a person came out "Quickly before it's too late."

Before anyone react the cold toned person grabbed a blonde girl and Skuld and threw then into the elevator and sealed the door.

"Come on let's find a way out." Said the new comer as the rest followed into the crossfire.

But when they are crossing the platform the explosion threw them off into the fight below.

#!!#

Kira swiftly recover for the fall when he saw a woman in from of her crying out orders.

Hamada, Bryan, Yazim quickly activate them, Hurry" But the said figures were all quickly killed but the ZAFT soldiers.

Kira then saw a ZAFT soldier taking aim then he cried out "Watch Out! Behind You!"

Ramius tried to shoot back but ran out of bullets; the ZAFT soldier was about to fire when a bullet was shot through his heart. Kira turned to see to person who risks his life at the shelter sniping at the ZAFT soldiers with inhuman speed and accuracy.

He lost sight of the other 2 people but a familiar voice rang in the building "RUSTY! HAMID! CHEN! "

He then saw a ZAFT soldier wounded Ramius and charged towards him when Kira saw the Soldier's face "Athrun?"

Then the ZAFT soldier stops "Kira?"

Kira was frozen with shock as Athrun retreated and was thrown into the cockpit.

"Just get behind the seat." She ordered, "I should be able to operate this, so we won't be completely defenceless." While she was no pilot, she knew the controls.

Kira did as he was told, watching as numerous gauges lit up, and the mobile suit was coming to life. A monitor activated, and they were able to see outside. He looked and saw Athrun dive into the second mobile suit. This was unbelievable, Athrun as a ZAFT soldier? He had always hated war, so now why was he fighting?

His thoughts went back to the controls as the mobile suit began to move. A series of words appeared on the monitor:

General

Unilateral

Neuro-link

Dispersive

Automatic

Maneuver

!#)(&)()&)

The Strike and Aegis blasted out of Morgenroete simultaneously, entering the main area of the colony through newly-blasted holes in the ground.

Tolle, Mir, Sai, and Kuzzey were running nearby when the mobile suits emerged, and their initial confusion was compounded when Kevin came out of the hole behind the Strike, apparently following it... with a gun in his hand.

Waiting for the two G-weapons were a pair of ZAFT GINNs. Within the Strike, Ramius cursed. "Two of them. This doesn't look good."

One of the GINN aimed a Rifle at the waddling Gundam but a fist suddenly connected with it's head causing it to crash into the other GINN.

Kira and Murrue was shock at the sudden arrived the transmitter responded _"I would hurry up if I were you I will take care of that GINN for you." _then Burning Gundam delivered another kick at the second GINN which dodged.

But Murrue was having a great deal of trouble piloting the Strike; the only thing that had saved them from being cut in half was the timely activation of phase-shift armor, a new technology that dispelled kinetic energy. That rendered the GINN's weapons essentially useless... except for the fact that the people inside could still be harmed by things like falling into buildings.

And collateral damage. Kira stared at the displays in horror, as the GINN prepared to stab the Strike in the cockpit... which would cause them to land on his friends.

Hardly knowing what he was doing, but doing it very quickly, he pressed a switch, causing the mobile suit to duck, then reached over to thrust one of the maneuvering grips forward, shoulder-tackling the GINN.

The blow knocked the enemy off his feet and into a building, giving them some breathing space, which Kira used to begin modifying the Strike's computers. "If you're gonna drive something like this, you gotta make better use of it," he told Murrue, who stared at him in surprise. "And how do you manage with this OS?"

"It's only in the trial stage; it can't be helped," she replied, off-balance.

"Please, move over." This Ramius did, having seen that this teenager was clearly a better pilot. He proceeded to type rapidly, fingers blurring, as he rewrote the operating system, muttering to himself as he did so.

_"You guys still alive?"_ a voice said dryly over the radio. _"I think you gave that GINN a shock."_

Murrue yelled into the responder "Who is this?" She demanded

_"The name's Rezuki I did tell you I'd deal with the other GINN, didn't I?"_ Rezuki sounded amused. _"The pilot came down with a serious case of dead. The only problem is we need to be careful not to shoot it down because a friend is in there."_

"Don't worry," Kira said absently. "I've got this one." He made a final adjustment to the software, then flinched as the GINN opened fire. Though the bullets did no damage, they did shake him up a bit; he responded by hitting a foot pedal and propelling the Strike into the air, out of the line of fire.

Now he concerned himself with weaponry, hunting up the relevant information. "Armor Schneiders? That's all there is?" He made the most of it, drawing the huge switchblades from the Strike's hip armor. Holding in one each hand, the Strike set down and ran straight at the enemy, outpacing the bullets.

Kira brought it to a halt at point-blank range, and without hesitation thrust one knife into the GINN's shoulder joint, and the other into its neck, disabling it.

When the enemy pilot abandoned his mobile suit, Ramius realized something was wrong. "This doesn't look good, step away from that GINN-!"

**BOOM**

The Strike barely escaped the blast radius of the exploding GIIN. Murrue stared at Kira in astonishment. Who was this young man, and how was he able to rewrite an entire OS in such a short time? She suddenly felt lightheaded and her shoulder was going numb. Her vision was turning dark and the last thing she saw was the youth grab hold of her. She then fell unconscious.

&

Athrun had successfully returned to the ship's hanger of the _Gamow_ and landed his new machine. He exited the cockpit and waved to his comrades.

"Athrun, you made it!" Nicol brightly said.

Dearka rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, group hug everyone."

Yzak looked about. "All right, where's Rusty?"

Athrun face turned grim. "He's dead."

"What?" Nicol chocked.

Athrun nodded and bit his lower lip. He heard Cade mutter something. Rusty had always been the cheerful one of the group, always optimistic no matter the circumstance. Now he was gone.

Meanwhile, Le Creuset listened intently to Miguel's final report as it was replayed. He hadn't anticipated this sort of resistance. That only meant that the mobile suit they'd failed to acquire was indeed powerful. He now readied to leave in his personal CGUE, a mobile suit that was stronger than the standard GINN. It boasted impressive weaponry and could maneuver at incredible speed.

"Recall all our forces after I launch." He ordered Ades. He then took off.

He immeadatily located the Moebius Zero as it turned back towards Heliopolis. He slowly approached, his nerves quivering. "Just as I can sense you, can you sense my presence, Mu La Flaga? It is like we are linked by a call of vengeance." His tone was venomous and filled with hate, yet there was a hint of joy in it as well.

Mu's intuition told him of the approaching danger. He turned his Zero around and saw the CGUE. He knew that it had to be him. Like warriors destined to do battle, they always seemed to find one another. This time would be no different.

Aboard the _Archangel_, Neumann shook his head in protest. "We simply cannot launch the ship. It's impossible with such a small crew.

"Morgenroete may still be under attack!" Natarle shot back, her eyes not leaving her monitor. "Do you want to simply sit back and do nothing?"

Petty Officer Tonomura returned with additional personnel. Natarle gave a quick glance. "Take your seats; just follow the computer's instructions."

"But if there still a ZAFT ship out there, we're in no condition to fight at all!" Neumann said.

"I'm aware of that." She replied, her tone icy. "But we must do something."

Neumann admitted defeat, and took his seat. "Prepare launch sequence, omit C30 and L21. Main motive power coming online."

Tonomura sat at his own console and reported. "Output is rising, all systems are normal. Four hundred fifty until nominal."

"No, that's far too long." Natarle growled, "What's the current status of the colony's power conduits?"

Tonomura was surprised when the checked the readings. "They're still active!"

"Connect to it and siphon power from there."

"Conduit is online." He said, "Connecting to the accumulator now." The launch sequence was now rapidly quickening more than he would've imagined. "Engines normal! All systems are online, we have contact!"

Neumann turned to Natarle. "All launch preparations are complete."

"Seal off all bulkheads!" she ordered, "Ease out of port; I want full combat speed once we're out! Launch the ship!"

The CGUE found itself surrounded by red gun barrels. Multiple rounds shot all around it at various angles, but it managed to dodge. "You seem to always stand in my way, Mu!" He feint an attack and abruptly changed course. He felt like he could hear La Flaga cursing. The pair of them recognized the other's fighting style. There was also a strange sensation whenever they fought. Rau decided to take the battle elsewhere and headed for Heliopolis, with Mu in close pursuit.

#&

Murrue thought she could several voices as she regained consciousness. She found herself on a park bench, her wound dressed, and a young woman , 2 mid-20 men one in a form of black jumpsuit with receptors on the shoulders (the ones the Gundam Fighters in G Gundam wore) and another that looked like a common civilian and the young man who piloted the Strike kneeling next to her and next to the Strike was the stolen GINN and the mysterious Gundam that saved them.

"You all right?" he asked anxiously.

She nodded. He handed her a bottle of water, which she drank nearly half down.

"This 'Gundam' is amazing!" she heard a cheerful voice ring out. She twisted her head to see the Strike kneeled down and several kids climbing on it and looking inside the cockpit.

She brandished her pistol. "Get away from those mobile suits!" She fired a warning shot over the youths' heads.

"Hey, what you doing?!" the young man shouted. Murrue aimed directly at him now.

"That machine is a highly classified military project." She informed them. "It's not to be tampered with, especially by civilians like you."

Only the 2 men were unfazed by the sudden demands.

They all blinked at her. They didn't understand the dynamics of the situation. Murrue blamed herself, for in a moment of weakness, she blacked out, and lost sight of the valuable machine. She looked to Kira, recalling his ability to pilot the Strike was unbelievable. Something told her that there was something special about him. "I'm Murrue Ramius, a lieutenant of the Atlantic Federation. You've all seen a sensitive top secret project, so you now must accompany me until I can file a report and decide what is to be done with you."

The youths didn't take that well. But the Men said nothing

"You can't do that!"

"What about our parents?"

"We've got nothing to do with the military!"

"We're still citizens of Heliopolis, lady, which means we're neutral."

Murrue was losing her patience. She fired another shot into the air. "Shut up!" she now glared harshly at them. "Can you really say that you're still a neutral state, that the war has nothing to do with you? Just look around you!" They did and saw the destruction surrounding them. "You're now a part of this war, whether you like it or not."

But the civilan man took out a rifle and fired a single shot that knocked the pistol out of Murrue's hand.

"Calm down this is right to just threaten people. I think it is best that we introduced ourselves. " he then put the rifle down of the ground. "I am Wong Pang Min, former ZAFT Captain, now a ZAFT deserter." This cause a string of fear to the people around him. "I did say that I have abandon ZAFT." This gave relief to the civilians at least.

Then the man in the jumpsuit said "Rezuki Gard Kamishugo unofficial pilot of the Burning Gundam." Point to the only mobile suit that hasn't been identified.

"Sai Argyle."

"Kuzzey Buskirk"

"Tollie Koenig"

"Miriallia Haw."

Kira looked at the ex-Zaft captain before answering "Kira Yamato"

Murrue to even longer before she gave up on deciding if they are threats or not "Lieutenant Murrue Ramius."

At that time, introductions were exchanged and Murrue got to work. She had Kira attempt to re-establish contact with the _Archangel_, while the others ventured out in search of trailers she said contained additional weapons for the Strike.

While Wong is adjusting to the GINN which was different of the ones he used to pilot, and Rezuki trying to understand the nature of the Burning Gundam.

La Flaga kept pace with the ZAFT mobile suit as it swooped into the spaceport. In one instant, Le Creuset was within the colony, flying along the Central Shaft. His CGUE dashed in between the building, uses them as makeshift shields. He twisted about at irregular intervals to take cheap shots at the Zero. It was a cowardly tactic, but Mu couldn't do anything about it. If he fired back, he'd risk dealing damage to the Shaft. Taking the unfair advantage, Le Creuset fired, taking out the Zero's gun barrels one by one. Mu gritted his teeth in rage. He was horrified when the CGUE opened fire on the Shaft itself, blasting a hole in it, and the slipping into the colony's interior. He dove in after it, flying out to the surface. He found a strange looking mobile suit.

"That's the last machine." He thought to himself. Le Creuset saw it as well, and he zipped down towards it. Mu was determined not to let the ZAFT get hold of it. His Zero buzzed around the CGUE until a lucky shot pierced the mobile armor. A trail of smoke spewed from the fuselage and he had no other option but to retreat.

On the ground, Kira and the others saw the enemy machine heading straight for them. Murrue gasped at the sight of the CGUE and the others froze. Kira operated the Strike to open one of the trailers and retrieve the Launcher Strike Power Pack. He strapped it to the Strike and activated the Phase Shift. As the pulled up a long barrelled gun, the ground below him shook. A large section collapsed and the spectacular _Archangel_ emerged out in the open, ready to join the fight.


End file.
